The Scent Of Heaven
by ElleChanA
Summary: White feathers float in the air. Circling me. My eyes caught a glimpse of blond locks and icy blue eyes staring into my very soul. He is, indeed one of them. A guardian angel.
1. prologue

**Title: The Scent of Heaven**

**Chapter: prologue**

**Hello guys and welcome to my new story! I'm really excited about this one! **

**sUmMaRy: White feathers float in the air. Circling me. My eyes caught a glimpse of blond locks and icy blue eyes staring into my very soul. He is, indeed one of them. A guardian angel. **

**HeHeHe! Here ya are! **

**Oh I forgot the disclaimer… Well I don' own Death Note and…I'll never will…(hides in a dark corner and sobs uncontrollably) **

**E…(sob) E-Enjoy! **

**~$.$~ **

**Matt's POV**

"Nine past ten" I read out loud the time on my watch. My mother turned her head and gave me a glare. "Quiet" She hissed.

I ignored her and turned my attention on the road. London's weather is, indeed, terrible. That night wasn't an exception.

The rain poured down and hit the car repeatedly, creating a disturbing sound.

The driver made an irritated face and scratched his black, thick moustache. He let out a deep sigh. He looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep lately. The dark circles under his eyes were the proofs of my theory.

I had overheard him complaining earlier to my mother about his wife. How he thinks that she cheats on him. Judging from him appearance, I think that this is a fact.

Well, what-so-fucking-ever!

I took out from my pocket a pack of cigarettes and putted my ticket to early death in my mouth.

"Kid, smoking is not allowed in the cab." The driver said in his heavy British accent.

I opened the window, throwing away my little enjoyment. The cold air hit my face. Feeling a little more relaxed, I decided I would just take a look outside.

I observed the new found city in front of me. The small, local parks, the different kinds of shops and minimarkets, the all night clubs, with their colorful and flashy lights, which caught your attention from far away. They were now all closed, because of the rain.

The car stopped for a red light, allowing the passengers, with their umbrellas in hand, to pass the road.

One caught my attention.

He looked to be in his late sixties. He was wearing a strange looking brown hat, a matching coat and a pipe in hand.

The weird thing about him was that, while every other sane being walked quickly to find a covering to hide from the rain, he stood there calmly next to a random hobo in the bus station. The smoke from his pipe circling him and then, completely vanishing in thin air.

It really was a bizarre sight.

Maybe he is one of those people. The ones that I can't touch. The ones that have no bones and can pass throughout walls. The ones that exist only in my imagination. The ones _I, _can only see.

I had this "charisma" since the day I was born. When I was eight, I realized that they weren't normal people. I still wonder if I am normal, myself.

I don't know what they are. The only title I can give them is:

Angels

The blond, beautiful creatures with the white wings and the shining smile. This is, at least, the image Hollywood movies want to describe them like.

According to the church, the angels resemble the good that hides inside every human's heart.

In cartoons, you can see them appear on humans' shoulders, when they have to make a hard decision and they advise them.

Believe me, they are nothing like that.

They are… ordinary people!

Their appearance at least… As for what their role is… I think that they are the "oh so famous", sixth sense. They are the little voice you hear in your head that guides you to do the right thing. Your conscious.

Each one of them glows with a shiny green that hypnotizes you. They don't talk. To me at least.

I have come to realize that they have a particular human that follow and guard.

I never told anyone about my special "gift".

But then, one day, I decided I had to tell the person I trusted the most in this life. My mother. And that got me into this mess.

Me and my fucking big mouth!

My mum thought that I was insane and made me go to a psychological clinic. From North America I ended up in London. I am on my way to the clinic right now, where I shall spend the summer and maybe, if the things go as planed, the whole frigging year.

Aghh…My life sucks ass!

At North America I grew up in the most difficult and violent of environments. I lived in one of those dangerous neighborhoods. It was either kill or get killed. The innocence flew away like a distant memory, never to be found again. I started smoking at the early age of thirteen. I had a lot of friends back there. We were a gang. But then, the asses had to go and get into the world of drugs. I stopped hanging out with those scumbags.

No, I never took a life. I wouldn't dare to do it. I knew it was an option. The easy way to solve the problem. Just to survive. To live a little longer. But who knows how life is after death? Maybe it's worse, maybe it's better...

Maybe there is no life after death, at all. Your corpse rots and that's it. Nobody even remembers you after some years.

The car stopped, yet again. Have we arrived?

I opened the door and observed my surroundings.

There stood, proud and tall, a castle like the ones you see in the horror movies. Made of stone with a solid, wooden gate. If Christopher Lee showed up and threatened to drink our blood I wouldn't be surprised at all.

The only thing that came in mind that very moment:

"creepy!"

"They say that it was built on a burial place." My mum informed me, just to make me worry even more. Hey, I may act tough but I am still a child. Sixteen, for that matter.

"And you picked this place because…?"

"Other people in here have the same symptoms of craziness as you. With the angels and all. And… it was free!" She smirked at me and walked to the direction of the main entrance.

"Money is more important to you than your son's safety? And they are real! But I ain't so sure if they are angels…" I pouted.

"Jeez… Come here already drama queen!" She teased. I let out a frustrated groan and did as I was told.

"Did you tell dad?" I asked her, his image entered my mind.

My dad is in jail. He murdered my older brother. He did it by accident. He wanted to shoot a thief that intruded in our house. The man jumped aside and the bullet hit my brother.

After my brother's death I was left alone with my mother. I swore that same day that I would protect her no matter what.

"Yes." Was her short answer. I didn't need more words to understand that he was very disappointed and upset by the whole thing.

"They are real…" I repeated silently.

"I know honey…I know." She gave me a sad smile and patted my head softly.

I bit my lower lip.

There she goes again. Treating me like a mad man.

"Mum! I ain't crazy! This is a mistake! They _are_ real! I don't have to go to this clinic for psychos, DAMN IT!" I yelled, shoving her hand away.

The door opened, interrupting my small outbreak and an old man in black suit welcomed us.

He stopped in front of us and bowed his head.

"Hello, my name is Roger and I am the principal of this center, or clinic for psychos as you said earlier young man." He eyed me austerely but then continued. "However, we have been waiting for you Mail-san."

I grimaced when I heard my birth name being mentioned.

This is going to be one hell of an experience for sure!

**~$.$~**

**Tee-hee! That's all! **

**The prologue is done! Let's move on now, shall we?**

**Till next time **

**Cookies for everyone (two for the ones that bother to leave a review!) **

**R&R**


	2. Shinigami eyes

**Title: The Scent of Heaven**

**Chapter: Shinigami eyes**

**Here is the second chapter. The people that live in the clinic are all teenagers. You can stay there till the age of twenty five. Then you go.**

**Cigarettesandlatte****-chan, I just put the title "san" without thinking it a lot, to tell you the truth. It's a title for Japanese people that means sir. I know that nobody is Japanese but I will keep it this way. I hope It doesn't bother you a lot… (I'm not being sarcastic here! I really hope it's not a problem!) **

**Enjoy! **

**Matt's POV**

"We have been waiting for you Mail-san."

My mother looked a little surprised by the sudden appearance of the unknown elder. She pulled one lock of brown hair behind her ear and extended her hand to him with a polite smile on her face.

"Hello mister Roger, I'm Anic Jeevas, Matt's mother. Nice to meet you." She greeted him.

"Such an actress…" I mocked from behind.

"Shut the hell up moron!" That's my mum.

I snickered but she turned her attention back to the black suited man who looked pretty surprised by my mother's sudden change of heart.

"Madam, do you want to be examined too?" Roger asked uncertainly raising a white eyebrow.

"I ain't the crazy one here old man! The nuisance behind me is the psycho!" She barked in an anime like way.

Roger took a step backwards, just to be in a safe distance away from the apparently nuts lady.

"Don't call me a psycho you old damn hag!" I yelled at her annoyed.

"What did you say sonny?" She grabbed me by the collar, ready to give me a punch in the face. This is one of our usual small fights. They are meaningless. This is how we work. How we express our affection to each other. She is at least, back to her bitchy self now.

"Em…Madam, I apologize for interrupting your little argument but I should take Mail-san to see his new home. If you don't mind of course." Roger said to her.

"Oh, yes…sorry." She lowered her head and apologizedlike a little child that got busted in the process of stealing candy.

"I guess this is goodbye then…" She scratched her head in an awkward manner.

"We are still going to talk on the phone mum. Except if you changed your mind and…"

"Shut up and hug me moron." She placed her hands around me, holding me close to her body.

"I want you to know that I love you and I am doing this for your own good." She whispered in my ear.

I nodded and let go of her. She squeezed my shoulder gently. I smiled and took my bag in hand; ready to follow the older male.

With one last glance I entered the castle like building. The wooden, heavy gate closed

behind me, making a disturbing shriek at the end.

**~$.$~**

The first thing I saw was a dark hall, lightened with the fade color of candles. At its very end was a small door. It leaded to a huge room with many tables and chairs. The place smelled weird like something had died in there. All the furniture looked ancient. The pictures on the wall were portraits of the Whammy dynasty.

The best word that described the whole room was:

Dusty!

The only positive thing was that the place had lots of windows. The castle was circled by the forest so the view was only trees and the creatures that lived within.

"This is the dining area and if you take this halfway, you will find the bathrooms. Now, shall I escort you to your private bedroom?" Roger asked politely.

"Sure!" I replied shortly. I really didn't know what else to say and I never was the most social person.

"After you, Mail-san."

We climbed some stairs; with every step we took they screeched like they were ready to collapse and arrived at the second floor of the building. We passed a chain of doors when Roger stopped in front of a room.

"This is it, Mail-san. Room 122. It has its own bathroom. The breakfast is served at nine and ends at ten and a half. I hope you enjoy your remain here. I wish you to have a goodnight." Roger informed me and bowed deeply once again.

"Ok, night Gramps." I waved and entered the bedroom.

Roger stared at the, now, closed door with a surprised look on his face.

"Gramps?"

**~$.$~**

Hmm…The room wasn't that bad. It's small, but it gave you the feeling of privacy. It had a narrow single bed with white covers and a red blanket. An empty wardrobe and a small desk were the other little furniture that existed in the room. Not much, but I will improve it…

I placed my sack on the floor and jumped onto the bed.

"I will unpack tomorrow." With that in mind I took out my PSP and started playing.

**~$.$~**

**iN hEaVeN**

_**Arian moved his wings up and down in an attempt to reach his destination faster. His beautiful face was drowned in a stiff frown. His brown orbs showed uneasiness and anxiety.**_

_**He opened the golden gates of the prohibited room, ignoring the sign that was placed on them. **_

_**~Do not access~**_

_**He stopped and fell on his knees like he was praying. He lowered his head, not looking Him in the eye.**_

"_**My Lord. The time has come. What will be the fallen soul's destiny?" He uttered with all the courage he managed to gather in his heart. He bit his lower lip, a habit out of nervousness he had adopted back, when he was still, in the human world. **_

_**A deep voice echoed through Arian's mind. However, he couldn't tell whether it belonged to a woman or a man. **_

"_**My son. I am not in a position to decide anybodies destiny. Nobody has the right to. I gave humans the ability to make their own decisions. To make their own mistakes. In life, second chances are rare, but they still exist. Send the soul to guard one of the carriers. I leave it to you to choose who would be the best for him."**_

"_**My Lord, are you sure?" Arian asked, bending his head down even more till it touched the ground.**_

"_**Yes my child. I trust you!" **_

_**He nodded his head and with closed eyes, exited the room.**_

"_**Matt, I think I found the perfect one for you!" Arian smiled with a distant look in his eyes. **_

**~$.$~**

I opened my eyes painfully slow. It took me some time to realize that I was at the clinic, instead of my house.

"What…time is it?" I yawned while stretching my hands and took a peek at the alarm clock on the desk.

"Ten past six." I read out loud.

Shit! First time here and I am late for breakfast!

Neat!

I kicked away the blankets and rushed to the small bathroom. I brushed my teeth and put, some skinny jeans, on.

"Where is my shirt?...I should probably stop talking to myself now." I searched for my striped, red/black T-shirt.

"Oh…I am wearing it!" I face-palmed.

Note to self: video games past midnight…not my best idea…

I hurried out of the room and down the stairs. On my way I saw a lot of …odd people. Well, talk about madness. I know that they were all insane but what they did was hilarious. One dude asked me if I was interested in marrying his cow, Betchy. One other woman walked only with a towel on and asked me if I wanted to watch her bath. Well, she was pretty hot, but I said no, nevertheless.

Then I remembered that I had to go eat breakfast so, I started running again.

I was running so fast that I didn't notice a mop of white hair on my way.

The person I had run into fall on the floor with an echoing thud.

"Sorry dude! Didn't see ya!" I offered my hand to the kid to stand up and I took a better look of him.

He was wearing white pajamas and matching socks, for crying out loud. His grey orbs were dull and hid no emotion. He had extremely pale skin, like he was sick or something. The oddest thing about the boy was the white and silver locks that covered half his eyes.

Well, he is a creep but maybe he is a good guy…

The albino kid stood up; rejecting my offer of kindness. He gave me an icy glare and continued walking.

Jerk! Really, what an ass!

"Near! Wait up!" I heard a girly voice calling. The white freak stopped.

A brown haired girl appeared from the corner.

"What's near?" I asked her when she was close enough.

"You can…hear me?" She asked surprised. I saw the albino kid turning his head to look at me.

"And see you too. I ain't blind you know…" I said awkwardly.

"No but I am…"

"My guardian angel…" The boy completed her phrase.

"Come on Linda! Let's go." The albino kid named Near, said to her in his monotone voice.

"I take it that you have the shinigami eyes like Near!" She exclaimed happily, ignoring him completely.

"The what? What are ya talking about?" I asked her.

The girl paused a little and her expression changed from friendly and kind to awkward and hesitant.

"N-Nothing…" She said and avoided eye contact.

"Linda let's go." Near ordered her. He turned his head and gave me a look.

"You can see creatures like Linda, can't you?"

"Yes! I told you earlier! I can! Since I was born!" I yelled angrily. What the hell was wrong with them?

"Near, he is one of the ten carriers." Linda uttered in anticipation, turning her attention to the white haired teen.

"What is a carrier?" I asked her. I had a lot of questions for the two weird persons in front of me.

"Look.. ehmm…"

"Matt" I introduced myself. She chuckled nervously.

"Yes…Matt. I think that you should better ask L. He will explain everything to you. You can find him in the dining area." Linda explained.

"Ok, thank you!" I smiled at her. Near made an irritated grimace from behind. Too bad for him, I noticed it.

"Jealous?" I teased. His face turned to a blank expression. He turned his back to me. Linda, however, blushed a crimson red. She shook it off and smiled back.

"See you around Matt! We will be at the garden if you need us!" Linda saluted and walked away with Near.

"Why did you tell him where we would be?" He whispered to Linda, clearly annoyed.

"Wait! How will I be able to recognize this L guy?" I yelled for them to hear but it was too late. They were already gone.

"Carriers my ass… Well I guess I can't say that I don't believe her. I'm seeing angels after all…"

**~$.$~**

I walked in the dining area. It was a late hour but a lot of people were still there. As hard as I looked around, I couldn't match the name to any of the faces.

What was I supposed to do? There were more than sixty insane persons in the room. I couldn't ask each one of them if they knew someone named L.

A thought crossed my mind. Man, this is going to be embarrassing.

I opened my mouth:

"Hey, LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" I screamed loudly.

The whole room turned their attention to me.

"Ryuuzaki, someone's calling you!" A short cute girl stood up from her seat and motioned me to come over.

**~$.$~**

**Taa-daa! Here is the second chapter! Man, didn't that take long to write? I have rewritten this chapter at least five times… In the beginning Linda explained a lot of stuff to Matt but then I changed it to this! Tee-hee 3:)**

**A big thanks to my reviewers! **

**Anyways! Hope ya all enjoyed! **

**Till next chapie! **

_**R&R**_


	3. Odd people

**Title: The scent of heaven**

**Chapter: Odd people…**

**I have nothing to say!**

**Oh wait! I have!**

**Thanks to all my new and old (you know who you are) reviewers! I love you guys! Hug? :3**

**Enjoy! **

**Matt's POV**

"Misa sit down! He can't hear you!" A light brown haired teen yelled to the girl.

"Oh…right…" The female called Misa, chuckled nervously and sat on her seat again. Her face turned to a sad expression, resemblance of a puppy that its owner had abandoned it.

I reached their table and stood in front of them.

"Who is L?" I asked.

"That would be me." A black haired teen uttered silently. He stared me with wide, panda-like eyes. He was wearing a white, long-sleeved T-shirt, two sizes bigger than what he would normally wear and a pair of buggy blue-jeans. He was sitting in an odd way, with his bare feet placed on the chair and his palms resting on his knees. The dark circles under his eyes showed years of insomnia.

He moved his hand away from his knee and started nipping and chewing his thumb.

"L, who is this guy?" Misa asked him.

"The name's Matt, blondie." I said annoyed from the fact that she thought I couldn't hear her.

"You…can hear me?" Misa asked me surprised.

There we go again.

"Of course he can stupid! He came after you yelled that L was here! He obviously has the shinigami eyes." The brown haired teen scolded her once again. He obviously didn't like the girl at all.

"Oh! Misa-Misa, hadn't thought of that! Light-kun, you are so smart!" The blonde female complemented him, throwing her arms around Light and hugging him tightly.

I noticed another person sitting next to L. He had straight, jet-black hair that reached the end of his neck. He was wearing a black simple T-shirt. On top of it, a dark purple unbuttoned blouse with a pair of jeans. His eyes were hidden behind the skeleton of his glasses. He had brought his legs up to his chest and he was moving back and forth, nearly trembling.

The boy seemed distressed. Maybe it was because of me? Maybe he had a human-phobia?

"Is he ok?" I asked L, who seemed to be the most sane person out of the rest.

"Don't worry, let's say that he just isn't the most social person. Light-kun, Teru-kun doesn't seem well." L reassured me, calling the honey haired teen.

Light looked at the direction of the boy. With a quick move, he broke free from Misa's grasp and rushed to his side. Misa, in return, let out a frustrated groan.

Light ignored her and whispered something to the kid's ear.

Teru seemed to have calmed after that. He relaxed his tensed muscles, letting his guard down.

Light smiled at him and stroked the black hair gently. Misa let out another growl, jealously getting the better of her. Teru shifted uncomfortable in his chair.

"Will you tell me now why were you looking for me?" L asked, gaining my attention, his large eyes not leaving my frame.

"Well, Linda told me that I should ask you about the whole shinigami eyes thing." I said, mentioning the girl's name in an attempt to earn his trust.

"I see. The shinigami eyes give you the ability to see creatures like guardian angels and archangels. The shinigami eyes were given to humans by the Gods of death themselves. I don't know which their reasons were. We, carriers, are the ones that posses the eyes." He explained calmly, while munching his nails.

"Were we picked to be the carriers? Do we have a special mission to accomplish in this life as we are the ones that have the eyes? Are we special?" I asked L, as millions of thoughts entered my mind related to the new found information I received.

"I don't know." He answered shortly.

"Who told you these things?" I asked him suspiciously. I wasn't going to believe some random guy that seemed like he was into drugs, to say the least.

"I had read it in a book. My guardian gave it to me when I got my own angel." He said and pointed to the Goth-Lolita girl who was currently hugging and kissing Light...again. He looked rather displeased by the fact, as he was trying to push her away. Poor thing!

I let out a chuckle, receiving a death glare from him.

"Light-kun is Teru-kun's archangel." He informed me. I turned my attention to the black haired teen.

He was staring at the floor, still like a rock. Misa looked at him and smiled victoriously. She stuck her tongue out, in a childish way. How she loved to make that brat sad.

"He got used to your presence and felt that you meant no harm." L said following my gaze, reasoning the boy's quietness.

"Does he talk?" I asked the panda eyed man.

"Sometimes."

I nodded and took out a cigarette from my pocket. Misa stopped harassing Light and looked at me.

"You are smoking? You're like fifteen." She blinked in confusion.

"I'm sixteen if you want to know and I started smoking from the age of thirteen." I raised an eyebrow and took a puff.

My eyes fell on L's cup of hot tea. Suddenly my throat felt dry.

"L, can I try out your tea?" I asked him uncertainly.

"Of course." He handed me the cup. I took it from his hands and I was ready to taste the hot liquid.

"I wouldn't do it if I was you." Light warned me.

I ignored him and took a seep. My eyes widened. I gulped the liquid with discomfort.

"What the hell? How many sugar did you put in this thing?" I yelled to L.

"I told you not to do it! He loves sugar. He puts twelve cubes in his coffee." Light burst out in laugher.

"Why you little…" I stood up, ready to punch Light any moment now.

"You two! Calm down!" A voice that I could only recognize as Linda's yelled from behind.

We stopped what we were doing and sat down on our chairs silently.

Misa went and gave a quick welcome hug to Linda and they sat with us.

"Matt, where is your angel?" Misa asked me out of the blue.

"Oh…I have no idea! I don't have one, I guess." I bit my lower lip nervously. Hell, everyone has one!

L has this pretty hot (but stupid) Japanese girl. Teru has the handsome smart-pants and Near has that cute teenaged girl.

"Misa came to me, a year ago." L said in his monotone voice.

"I found Near when he was ten." Linda informed me. "Before that, I only remember a superior angel telling me that I had to guard a human. Nothing else. I don't have any memories. They are all just a blur." She continued with a sad expression.

The other archangels in the table nodded their heads in agreement. I felt the dark wings of depression surrounding them.

"I'm sure that your guardian will come to you! This day may be today or tomorrow!" Linda exclaimed in eagerness, changing the mood.

"I can't wait to meet him! I'm sure that he/she will be great!" Misa cheered happily.

"L, you said that you learned about the archangels in a book." He uttered a "yes" waiting to see where I was going with this.

"I'm sure that there would be more than one book for the carriers and the archangels!" I said with a serious expression on my face, taking again in my mouth my long forgotten cigarette.

"Now that you mentioned it, I remember one time; I had seen a book or two that referred to angels in the library." Light pointed out.

"What about we check them out tomorrow?" I suggested.

"Alright." L quickly agreed.

"We will meet here tomorrow, at nine o'clock and after breakfast we go." Light said, taking the lead and organizing the plan better.

"Then it's decided!" I exclaimed happily.

I think that I have made some pretty interesting friends.

"Linda, where is Near?" L asked the brown haired girl.

"He is with BB and Maki. Wanna come?" She asked and stood up from her spot. She fixed her short skirt; a sign that showed she was ready to go.

L nodded and with a quick goodbye, he left with Linda and Misa following behind. She would have liked to spend more time with her crush (Light) but she had to follow her human.

"Who are these Maki and BB persons you talked about?" I asked Light who was now, grinning happily. Maybe because Misa left the place? That seems to be it.

"You will meet them tomorrow morning."

~$.$~

When I returned to my room it was past midnight. I was hanging out with Light. He left Mikami to his bedroom to get some sleep and afterwards he gave me a tour. I don't know how it happened but we ended up playing card games in the main hall. I beat that sucker, big time! He owes me like five hundred bucks. Light wasn't such a bad guy. He was pretty cool once I got to know him better.

I went in the bathroom to take a quick shower. I decided I would sleep only with my boxers tonight. It was frigging hot outside. (lol, this is England but whatever…)

I lay down on my bed and took out another cigarette.

I heard footsteps, like someone was in my room. I have a bad feeling for this.

I turned my head to look at the direction where the noise was coming.

Green met blue.

"Man, one thousand people out there and they send me to guard you!"

**Taa-daaa! **

**When I first wrote this chpter it was like six in the morning…O.o it really had A LOT of mistakes! **

**Goodnight folks! :3**

**R&R**


	4. Matt's guardian

**Title: the scent of heaven**

**Chapter: Matt's guardian**

**Well... On with our story! :3**

** Enjoy!**

**~$.$~**

Green met blue

"Man, one thousand people out there and they send me to guard you!"

In front of me, stood a teen that looked to be in my age. He had short golden hair that reached the end of his neck. Hypnotizing blue pools were his eyes. He was wearing a black ordinary T-shirt and on top of it, a dark leather jacket. The outfit ended up in a pair of tight leather pants. Around his neck, was hanging delicately a rosario. He had a long scar that traveled all across his left cheek and continued down. The rest of it was hidden by his clothes so you couldn't tell were it ended.

A bright yellow aura float around him in the air.

All in all, he was a person that draw your attention from afar.

I was left in an awe state. Who the fuck is this guy and what is he doing in my room?

"You should be Mail Jeevas!" he said but received no answer. He looked closer to my direction and noticed my staring. He smirked.

"Heh! Stupid and deaf in one package! You are the perfect catch, man!" he laughed with his own joke but apparently, I didn't find it all that funny.

"What an awful thing to say!" I glared at him. He stopped his laughing and smiled.

"Kuh! Too bad for you because you have to put up with me, since we will be bond together for now on!" he eyed me. "nice boxers, by the way!" he mocked pointing at my underwear. I had chosen to wear those with the red hearts and the small, blue airplanes. Don't judge. The others weren't clean!

"But I am sure they hide nothing important..." he observed his nails, deciding that they were more fascinating than our little conversation.

"Why you..." I rubbed my temples to calm myself and then gestured him with more kind.

"So, let me get this straight! You are my guardian angel?" I asked him.

He nodded his head from his spot. He pushed away some books and placed his butt on the desk. I grimaced. "Feel like your home!" I said sarcastically.

"Oh, I will!" he smirked mischievously. "and yes... Apparently I am... It's a waist... Guarding such a useless little man!"

I usually wasn't the one who got angry easily but this guy...

"Get your fucking ass off my furniture, you frigging Barbie bastard and stop insulting me!" I screamed loudly. First time I met him and I already didn't like him.

"Barbie? You are going down asshole!" he jumped on me furiously, losing his previous easy-going temper. We were swinging on top of each other, groaning and swearing. The result was falling from the narrow bed but that didn't stop us. I never believed I would desire to punch someone so badly.

After about an hour of fighting, we ended up with the blue eyed teen beneath me, trying to catch our breaths.

"You need air? I thought you guys were dead!" I questioned him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"yeah... We don't need oxygen, but the old habits don't cut easily!" he said rubbing the spot were I had punched him earlier.

"You ok?" I asked him, standing up. I had gotten my revenge so I would start treating him more nicely. At least I'll try!

I offered my hand for support. He stared at it for a second but rejected it, deciding that it would be too pathetic for his self-pride to handle.

"I wouldn't feel anything even if you stubbed me with a knife. I'm immortal you know!" he said playing smart ass.

"I just asked...jeez!" he gave me a look and hopped on my bed. I remained looking at him for a second. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Why do you care?" he replied with a question.

"Well, you said that we are going to be with each other for a long period of time... So the proper introduction is important, don't you think?" I opened the pack of cigarettes which was hidden in one of the drawers of my desk. I took one, lighting it up and put it in my mouth. Oh! The sweet flavor of nicotine.

"Call me Mello." he said interested while looking at the ceiling. I was more than pleased that he didn't scold me about the cigarette. But I had to ask, nevertheless.

"Don't you wonder why am I smoking from such an early age?" I took a few steps closer.

" I don't care really... If you die from cancer then I could get rid of you and the council may send me to guard a better human! Now that I think about it... Go on please!" he smirked.

I felt my whole face hitting up from anger.

I jumped on the bed, making him fall. He let out a surprised yelp as his face connected with the hard, wooden floor.

"heh, serves you right!" I gave him a full teeth smile. He grumbled and stood up.

"Make some space moron!" he sat on the bed (again) next to me.

"Hey! Are we gonna sleep together now?" I asked, sweat dropping.

"I don't need to sleep because I am dead and all." he eyed me and then continued. "But! I have to rest so my energy can by recycled again from my soul. You see, the only useful thing in my body is my spirit. There, is produced the energy that I use in order to make my brain work. See the yellow light that is circling me? When this light shines bright then it means that i have a supply of energy to waist. When it loses it's glow and faints then I have to rest." he explained. "but if you don't wanna sleep with a male, you are free to use the floor." he added giving me a playful smirk.

"Forget it! Agh... Goodnight Meldonna!" I chuckled but received a flying pillow on my face.

"I see you are not too fond of nicknames!" I uttered. He gave me a glare.

I let out a loud yawn. "I'll think of something..." I closed the light, ready to fall asleep.

I cuddled near the other teen. The warmth of his body attracted me.

"Goodnight" I purred in his ear. I was too tired to understand that I was intruding his personal space.

In the dark, I failed to notice a faint blush that traveled across the archangels beautiful features.

**~$.$~**

**That was a really short and awful chapter.**

**Plz don't flame!**

**The other will be better! I promise! :3 **

**Till next time! **

**R&R x3**


	5. The boy and the piano (Part 1)

**Title: The Scent Of Heaven**

**Chapter: The boy and the piano (Part 1)**

**Ok… plz don't struggle me guys… I haven't updated since like forever… but I will make it up to you starting now! :3 **

**So here is the next chapter… I had no idea how I was going to continue this story… but I learned something really weird today and it was creepy but so … nice at the same time! :3 so I was going to make a one-shot based on this but I thought… hell, why not make it as a chapter? A really long one for that matter… ^.^' **

**Enjoy! :3**

**Based on a true story! :3**

Mello's POV

Oh, look at Matty. He is still asleep and I can hear his light snoring. He's brought the pillow to his chest and he is lightly hugging it. He looks so cute and peaceful! How adorable!

Let's wake him up!

I went from behind and gave him a hard kick in the butt making him fall from the narrow bed.

"What the-…" He screamed as he landed with his face down. I couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Of course… who else?" He mumbled, rubbing his face. Small red drips fell from his nose and travelled down his face.

"Matt, you are bleeding…" I pointed out.

"Oh fuck! Where?" He seemed to panic. Jeez…

"It's not such a big deal, whiney-pants. Here, let me help you clean up." I knelled in front of him and licked the crimson liquid from his lips. A blush formed on his pale cheeks, similar to the redness of the blood.

"Get the fu…." He opened his mouth to speak making my tongue slip into his mouth. He flushed even more, if it was possible.

I smirked and backed away.

"Your blood is delicious, you know that?" I winked at him and got up.

"That's the worst pick-up line I have ever heard! And what are you? A vampire or something?" He avoided eye contact and rushed to the bathroom to get dressed.

"Nyahh… I am just fascinated by blood! I don't really know why… Maybe when I was alive, my job had to do with it or something…" I said uninterested.

"My guess is a serial killer!" He yelled mockingly. "Maybe…" I uttered staring at the red fluid that had dropped on the floor, earlier.

"Ok, I am ready!" Matt announced as he came out from the bathroom. He was wearing a simple black and grey, stripped T-shirt with a bunch of belts hanging loosely around his waist and dark violet jeans. A pair of goggles and a silver ring were the only accessories on his odd outfit.

"So? How do I look?" He asked cheekily.

"Tsk… Purple is not your color," I frowned and passed from the wall to the other side.

"Did he just tsked me? The nerve this asshole has!" Matt yelled irritated, exiting the room as well.

"Where are we going now?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow at the angry looks he was giving me.

"At the dining area… You know, I have to eat in order to get enough energy for the day!" He walked with quick steps ahead of me. I was really getting on his nerves, wasn't I?

"Oh, the joy of being alive!" I whispered sadly, mostly to myself.

"Here we are!" Matt said, heading to the direction of a certain table, where a blonde girl and a panda eyed guy were sitting.

Matt's POV

"Matty! Good morning!" Misa exclaimed happily, noticing me first.

"Good morning, Mail-san" L greeted politely.

"Hello guys! What's up?" I said as I took a seat.

"Last night, I did some research about…" L didn't get to finish his sentence as Mello approached, interrupting him.

"Matt what exactly is this place? A lady just passed by, wearing a leash in her neck and she was barking!" Mello said with wide eyes.

"Hey Matty, who is this cute girl you have there?" Misa asked bluntly.

A small laugh escaped my lungs. I think Mello was going to slice her throat any minute now.

Misa stood up from her spot and neared Mello, checking him out. She suddenly pressed her hands on his chest.

"Where did your boobs go? You poor thing! Being cursed with such a small cleavage!" Misa pouted sadly. I nearly fell from my chair at this. Mello gave me a death glare, pushing Misa away.

"I AM A FUCKING MALE! I DON'T HAVE BREASTS!" He exploded. His left eye was twitching and his hands were shaking from anger.

"Oh!" Misa uttered surprised.

"But you are so slim and feminine!" She said frankly, confusion sparkling in her hazel eyes.

"Fufufufufufufufufu…" Mello grabbed her by the neck and was ready to struggle her. Misa was whimpering and apologizing to him continuously.

"You can't kill her. She is already dead. And so are you. Am I right?" L took a ship from his extra sweet coffee, his eyes never leaving Mello.

"Yes… That's right." Mello looked at him surprised, releasing Misa from his grasp. The poor girl breathed unneeded air in short and cut gasps.

"Wait! So he is Matty's angel?" Misa asked, rubbing her sore neck, trying too hard to speak.

"Indeed," Mello gave her a glare and then continued. "My name is Mello."

"L or you can address me with Ryuzaki." L introduced himself.

"I am Misa Amane! Nice to meet you, Mello-meow!" Misa giggled happily.

"How did you call me?" Mello turned his attention to the blonde girl.

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice greeted.

"Hello Linda-chan! Near-chan!" Misa went to hug the two teens, escaping Mello's deathly punishment. Near dodged her and sat on the table. He looked at Mello's direction with half closed eyes, noticing the new member of the gang. The fair-haired angel let out a gasp.

"Near?"

The albino boy observed the blond teen closer. "Can I help you?" He uttered silently after a minute or so.

"Nate," Mello repeated softly.

"You guys know each other?" Linda raised an eyebrow.

"No!" Mello said sternly, still staring at Near.

"I don't remember anything from my past. But I have these weird illusions. They come and go. Every time is the same… Let's say that it involves him, as well." Mello explained calmly, not giving any details. Well, he just met us. He doesn't trust us, yet.

"I find you extremely familiar. I am sure that I have met you before." Near stated, staring at Mello's blue eyes.

"What's your name?" He asked again with interest.

"Mello." The scarred teen replied shortly.

"Your real one!" Near ordered him severely.

"I don't remember." Mello returned the look, greatly annoyed by the kid's rudeness.

"Enough of this! We have work to do! By the way, where is Light and Mikami?" I interrupted, sensing Mello's discomfort.

"Oh, Mikami has one of his mental breakdowns… Nothing much, but they won't make it." Misa said simply like it wasn't weird at all.

"Mental breakdown you say? Anyway, to the library!" I yelled and we took off together. Near was still staring at Mello, trying to figure out where he could have seen the odd archangel before.

We reached the large room and to my big amazement, I counted over than ten thousand different types of books in there. We had a lot of work to do. That's for sure…

L had found one, of the million bookcases which was connected with the history of mankind and it talked about religions. Sadly the most of them weren't related to what we were looking for and some were just fictional.

Mello was currently reading a book that its title was: The Whammy's Castle History: The boy and the piano.

"What are these crap Mello? Seriously! We work our butts over there to find a book about your kind and you just slack off?!" I scolded him. He gave me a glare and put a finger on my lips, silencing me. "Quit your blubbering dick-head! You are giving me a headache! I am reading something very interesting here!"

"Yeah! A fairy-tale…" I said sarcastically but he moved his head in disagreement.

"It's not a story Matt! It's a fact! You know, before Whammy's House became an asylum, it was a castle and here lived the great Whammy dynasty. L told me." Mello explained calmly. "This is one of the tomes that refer to the history of this very house. There are twenty three volumes. This is the last." He pointed to the book on his hands.

"Wait but I thought this building was like a hundred years old! There should be more generations!"

"Indeed," Mello looked at me. "Whammy's castle is older than one hundred years. But people deserted it after the rumor of the ghost boy. Well-known as 'the spirit of the piano', catchy name, don't you think?" Mello smirked at my surprised face.

"What do you mean? And then if everyone left, how come we are here this moment?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Seems like Mr. Whammy could deal with the ghost… But let's see what it says in the book." Mello said and his eyes dropped on the white paper.

"Hey! I wanna read too!" I yelled. "Oh, now you are interested in fairytales? Anyway, there aren't any spare chairs so you have to sit on my lap!" Mello smirked evilly.

"Like hell!" I screamed embarrassed.

"Come on, I won't do anything! I promise! It's not like I am going to harass you or anything…" Mello chuckled.

"Forget it!" I refused. "Ok, but you won't be able to read it then…" Mello looked at me smugly.

"Asshole… fine! I will sit on you…" I gave up. There is no way to deal with this guy.

"Sit on me? You are such a turn-off." Mello waved his hands in front of his nose. He closed one scarred eye. "Say, wouldn't it be better if I was the one on your lap? That wouldn't hurt your pride so much." He grinned arrogantly. God! Give me power to not murder him right now! But I might enjoy this…

"Sounds more appealing to me." I smiled innocently. Mello sat up from the chair and then placed his butt on my lap. He took the huge tome and flipping the lightly yellow pages, till he found the right one. He stopped mid-sentenced and looked at me.

"Matt, did you just pinch my ass?"

"It was your imagination." I grinned idiotically. He gave me his 'yeah-right' look and continued reading. I went to do the same but my eyes fell on golden locks. Mello's fucking head was in the way. I tucked his sleeve to make him look at me. He shoved my hand away, ignoring me. That prick! I pocked his shoulder once or twice but he didn't pay me any attention. Ok, now I am mad! I pushed his head violently out of the way and I finally had a good sight of the book.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mello yelled at me. He hit me right in the stomach with his elbow and shifted uncomfortably on my lap. "I can't see anything because your damn huge head blocks my view!" I shouted back. "My what? Why you little…agh.. fine. Here is what we will do! I will read to you out loud so you can listen what it says. Deal? He gave up.

"Deal," I accepted the offer quickly. Fighting with Mello didn't give me a nice feeling. He was tough, arrogant and really stubborn. Yeah, I may only just met him yesterday for the first time but it's like I've known him for ages. It's kind of creepy if you think about it.

"Ok, here it goes," Mello started. "I will read a particular part that I think you will find interesting." He said.

"_One hundred nights ago, after Wally M. Whammy's death, a new wealthy family moved to the castle. They were known as the pale masks. The father, the mother and the little boy. That nickname was given to them by the citizens of the small village near the lonely mansion. All three of them had fairly white skin, never been exposed in the scorching rays of the sun. The parents left the house for business trips or for long walks to London, leaving the boy alone in the dark castle with only a maiden for company. The boy never left the house. He had an illness in his blood. Locked up in his room. That was his own little world. One day, the boy explored the castle. He discovered a new room that he had never seen before. To his great disappointment the door was locked. Fifty days and fifty nights, he couldn't think of anything else than the locked door and what it hid. He asked the maiden to let him in. She first refused as his parents had ordered her to not let him near any dust because it was bad for his health, but in the end she gave in. _

_Once the boy set a foot on the odd room it became his new hideout. The only little furniture there, were an old tall clock, in which a human could fit in there and a piano. The boy soon learned to play several songs. He loved the melody that came out of this beautiful instrument. _

_One cloudy day, his parents were away_

_The boy stood tall, playing the piano all alone. _

_The clock was counting two hours past midnight._

_That's when the red rose stopped its blossom _

_He heard a shriek and then footsteps nearing._

_A frozen hand reached and grabbed him by the neck_

_and the next day the boy was found dead….." _

Mello stopped.

"A piece is missing here" He announced. I looked up his shoulder. He was right. But the paper wasn't scratched or cut. It was just a blank and the sentence continued. Like nothing was ever written on there.

"Weird…" I uttered silently. He nodded. "But something isn't right here. Where was the maiden that time? And who intruded in the castle? His parents were rich so they would have some kind of security for sure. And after that? Who was blamed? And who knew what happened that night and wrote it in such a childish way?" I scratched my neck. I really was confused now.

"We should go to that room and check it out." Mello suggested with a serious look on his face.

"The poem doesn't make a lot of sense." I stated, staring at the last words carefully.

"The rose stopped its blossoming? And what about the time thing? Who cares if it was past two or three hours? The writer is odd. He doesn't describe the murder clearly. He doesn't give us the name of the family and…" Mello placed one thin finger in front of my mouth.

"We are going to ask Mr. Whammy about this!" He announced.

"And how are we going to find him?" I asked him, raising a visible eyebrow.

"Through L, of course! He told me that Mr. Whammy is his guardian. This isn't going to be hard." He smirked, grabbing my hand and dragging me to the direction of where L and Misa were.

"See? I told you it was no big deal!" Mello winked at me playfully.

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever…"

We headed to Whammy's office. He lived with us, inside the building. Who knew, right? The corridors which lead to his private rooms were oddly clean, in comparison to the rest of the castle. We finally found his office. I knocked a few times and a husky, friendly voice called "Come in."

An elderly man, with a white moustache and a kind face greeted us.

"Hello, my children. Have a seat."

I gasped but Mello didn't seem all too surprised. He jumped on one of the expensive black leather chairs that matched his trousers and smirked arrogantly at the old male.

"I take it you can see me, Gramps."

"Indeed, my dear. So will you tell me what brings you here?" He asked politely, offering us a cup of hot tea.

"We are here for the case of the well-known ~Spirit of the piano~." I smiled, thanking him for the tea.

Mr. Whammy's expression changed to easy-going and calm to a troubled and tensed one.

He gulped hard and gave us a forced smile.

"I see." 

**Part one is done! Phew… Part two is on its way! Yay! **

**Based on a true story! :3**

**R&R**


	6. The ghost boy

** Previously:** will you tell me what brings you here?" He asked politely, offering us a cup of hot tea.

"We are here for the case of the well-known ~Spirit of the piano~." I smiled, thanking him for the tea.

Mr. Whammy's expression changed to easy-going and calm to a troubled and tensed one.

He gulped hard and gave us a forced smile.

"I see."

~$.$~

Mello, sensing the older male's discomfort, grinned widely. "Seems to me like this isn't a subject you discuss about every day."

The elder let out a small sigh, aware of the questions he would be forced to answer. He crossed his arms, a faint smile tantalizing his lips.

"What happened that night? Who was the killer?" I burst out, losing my patience. Mello frowned and looked at me with weary eyes. "Shut up!" He hissed. Obviously, I ruined some sick plan he had formed in his head.

I shifted in the chair, closing my mouth for good and letting Mello take the lead.

The fair headed teen nodded approvingly and then turned to the grey's man direction. "You aren't going to provide us with any information, are you now Mister?" Icy blue eyes observed the tall frame in front of them; looking passed the man's soul.

Whammy chuckled. "I am deeply sorry but I am afraid I cannot tell you anything."

I looked back and forth, to Mello and Mr. Whammy. The blond angel smirked wickedly. "But you can't prevent us from searching." The man's smile dropped down into a frown. He glared at Mello's direction.

"Thank you for your time, Mister." Mello stood up from his spot and headed to the door. I followed him quietly but a little bit taken aback from our fast leave.

"Don't worry Mr. Whammy, we will eventually learn the truth." Mello turned the handle close and continued his way.

"What was that all about? We didn't get any information!" I yelled at my archangel.

"Oh, Gosh…" He mumbled irritated. "Use your brain idiot and then you will understand my actions."

The next few moments, none of us spoke. Only the disturbing clank that came from Mello's hills as he walked on the wooden floor broke the awkward silence. What could it be so important about their discussion? Maybe Mello wasn't sure if that document was real and deeming from Whammy's secrecy he could tell that it was a fact. Yeah, that was it!

"Mello?" I tacked his sleeve to gain his attention.

"Hm?"

"You knew from the beginning that Whammy wasn't going to give us any information." I stated. He turned his head to look at me, a smile forming on his pale lips.

"What do you know? Maybe you aren't such a nuisance after all." I stared at his face for a moment, before grinning cheekily. "Too bad I can't say the same for you." I walked pass the blonde quickly, knowing what will follow.

"Why you little son of a bitch!" He screamed, running after me. I giggled teasingly, throwing my hands in the air like a small child.

"Come here bastard!"

"Tee-hee! If you give me a kiss then I will!" I joked loudly. Mello's face flushed a crimson red and stopped at his tracks.

"Mail…" He whispered to himself, while I was still racing past him, not being able to notice his soundless sobbing.

"So, what are we going to do now?" I raised an eyebrow at the oddly quiet archangel. He avoided eye contact, before answering.

"We are going to the blue room to see the ghost boy." I stared at him with wide eyes, a chill run down my spine. "So soon?" I gulped hard. Mello smirked, amused. "Scared?"

"Like hell!" I lied. Of course I am scared. No, the right term here is terrified.

We finally reached the blue room. I have no idea why they call it this way and I have no intention of learning any time soon.

Mello entered and gestured me to follow. I bit my tongue in order not to run away. I have seen a lot in my life but ghosts and spirits aren't the ones that I could put in my list.

"M-Mello?" I quivered. "I don't wanna go!" Oh, nice… I broke… and I am shaking like a scared cat.

"Sheesh… I guess people never change…" The blue eyed teen whispered, mostly to himself. I felt a tender touch petting my hair.

"Everything will be just fine Matt… I am here for you! I got your back!" Mello whispered in my ear gently." I was left staring at him in an awe state. I observed every little detail on his face for a little too long, I would say. His crystal blue orbs. His pail lips. His blonde locks that under the bright light seemed golden. His angry scar that traced the side of his face. The scar. I placed unconsciously my hand on the burned cheek. "Does it hurt?" I asked in one breath. Icy cloudy orbs glimmered with sadness and nostalgia.

"Don't touch me." The stern voice brought me back to reality. I withdrew my hand. What had gotten into me?

Mello gave me one last glance before he got in the room. I followed him, the thought of the ghost boy completely vanished from mind.

I looked around. The place was almost empty. The only little furniture there were a big dusty clock, a broken table and a pile of books which were placed on the far corner, beneath the window. A big piano stood out from the rest. Shinning and glimmering, it hadn't yearned at all which was a bit off depending on how dusty the whole place looked. I guess Whammy might take care of such a treasure.

"Mello, everything is normal in here… There is no ghost dude-"

"The clock" Mello interrupted me. I let out a sigh.

"What about it?"

"It still works."

Tik-Tak-Tik-Tak

I listened carefully to the well-known sound that actually, irritated me the most. A light mourning could be heard. The voice belonged to a child near seven. So melodic but full of sorrow and sadness. A small figure popped out of the clock's little opening.

"Excuse me sir, can you answer to me one question?" The same melodious voice that had captured me, came out of the glowing child's mouth. The boy continued.

"Why do the roses wither so fast?"

Mello let out a small noise. The unfortunate soul before our eyes was a short male with jet black hair that reached past his shoulders and green shiny eyes. A long red scar travelled across his tummy and stopped to where his heart was supposed to be. Instead, a big hole was cut open at the youngster's flesh.

Mello breathed deeply and neared the child. He stopped at his tracks when he show something twinkling behind the boy's back.

"Mama told me not to talk to strangers. They all want to harm me. That's why I harm them first." The boy exposed a pointy knife and with a quick move-

"MELLO!"

**That took me sooo long… sorry guys… I wont take so long with the other one…**

**Thanks for reading but a review would made poor me really happy x3**

**~Based on a true story~**


	7. The Murderer was-

**Chapter: The Murderer was-**

"MELLO!" Matt yelled in agony, the sharp object moving with force down.

Matt couldn't stand it. This was it? This was really how it was going to end for the hot-tempered angel?

He let out a whimper, shutting his eyes tight, not standing the sight of his blond guardian getting sliced into half.

A sound of falling metal and the dark chuckles of the German teen brought him back to reality. He opened his eyes unwillingly, slowly taking in his surroundings.

The knife had moved past Mello, not affecting him at all.

"Fool, these things can't harm me." He barked mockingly to the toddler before him. "And Matt?" He turned his head to look at the freaked out ginger.

"Y-yes…" Matt stuttered.

"You are an idiot!" The blond exclaimed, giving his 'what the hell' look.

"You know… I am _ALREADY DEAD_!" The archangel yelled frustrated but at the same time, amused by Matt's stupidity.

"Oh… And how was I supposed to know that you wouldn't get cut into pieces with the blade?" Matt defended himself. Mello face-palmed. "Hello? Dead person in the room!" He shouted again.

The two of them kept arguing; shooting insults at each other. The ghost child observed them with wide eyes. He let out a small chuckle followed by his loud laugher. The two teens stopped midsentence, lured by the harmonious voice.

"You remind me of Sora-kun," The child said, pointing at Matt's direction. "And you remind me of Bara-chan!" He squealed, pointing at Mello with a wide but nostalgic smile across his face.

"Why do I always have to be the frigging girl?" Mello complained, placing his hands on his hips.

"Well, maybe it's the way you stand…" Matt joked.

The child giggled cutely. It made them wonder, how such an adorable little creature could be the same boy that tried to murder Mello a couple of minutes ago.

"I like you!" The child exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Matt's waist. The green eyed teen let out a small laugh at the boy's naïve heart and petted soft dark locks of hair.

Mello coughed, feeling left out for a reason. He kneeled down, so he was face to face with the younger male.

"Well it seems you have taken a liking in my partner here," Mello gave him a fake smile and continued. "Now that we all love each other, how about telling us your name?"

"No!" The kid pouted, seeing through Mello's act and kind words. "What do you want from me?" The boy spat, behind gritted teeth. Matt didn't like where this was going at all. Mello was no good with children.

"Sweetie, why don't you want to tell us your name?" The gamer took the matters into his hands.

"I can't trust anybody. After what they did to me…" The child was silently sobbing by now.

"But we want to help you honey. We mean no harm…"

"No! Go away!" The kid screamed and before Matt could protest, he vanished into thin air.

"Oh-Fuck…" Matt sighted. They didn't learn any important information… Hell, they didn't even get the kid's name…

"Hnnn… Now what?" He let out a growl of disappointment, turning to face a skeptical Mello.

After a second or two, the blond locked eyes with Matt, an idea forming into his head.

"Okay, that's the 'I-have-figured-out-something-very-important-your-slow-mind-couldn't-think-of' look." Matt pointed out at Mello, expecting some answers.

Mello grinned, voicing his thoughts,

"Indeed, my fellow Watson" He joked. "You see, he said that we reminded him of some people. My guess is that they were dear to him because of his reaction when uttering their names. The one of them was Japanese because he was named after Sora which means 'sky'. Those centuries, the Asian population was really low in Europe, meaning that the family had Sora before they moved. Isabella, on the other hand is a name that comes from European countries. We have to find out where did the family live before they moved into this small village. In the book, something was mentioned about a maid so we have to look for the staff that the child's parents had hired. Also the kid at first expressed his feelings freely but he was taken aback when we asked a personal question, realizing we wanted something from him. I bet somebody from his close circle betrayed him that fateful day." Mello put an end to his speech. He stared at Matt, wondering if the moron had actually understood his theories.

After a while the red head only shook his head and neared the piano, examining the instrument closely.

"The murderer must have escaped from the window." He stated softly, his voice just above a whisper.

"Huh?"

"Well, it makes sense. These wooden doors screech only from touching them. They would have heard someone going in and out from the room for sure. My guess is that the intruder came here before the boy and left from the window." Mello was left with his mouth hanging open. His throat dry and soar. How could he intimidate again such an intellectual person like Matt, himself? His hypothesis weren't so convincing but they followed a logic, nevertheless. Mello hadn't gotten this far yet and he was supposed to be the head detective here! Not the follower!

He put his thoughts aside and run off to the library, yelling to his partner a "follow me". He had some research to do and with the new information he had something in mind too. He wasn't going to let Matt solve the case first.

~$.$~

"Did you find anything?" Matt took a seat next to his archangel who was currently typing at a computer on his desk. He had taken it too personally if you asked Matt.

"That's amazing! The police files have everything!" Mello exclaimed with delight making Matt choke on his own spit.

"A-Are you an idiot?" Matt asked the blond shakily. Is this guy on his right mind? Going all the way and using the police files.

"What are you saying Matt? You were the one that taught me how to hack into such complicated security systems."

"Me? I-I have never done anything like this! It's against the law!"

"Huff… I guess people change over the years… It's a shame… so many talent and nothing…" Mello mattered silently but the ginger still heard him.

"What are you talking about?" How did this dude know about his hacker abilities?

"Nothing… Hey look at this!" Mello pointed at the bright screen, changing the subject. Matt made a mental note to himself to ask later about Mello's nonsense.

"I was correct! The boy was born in Asia! Here it says that the family didn't trust commoners so they raised an orphan from a young age to work for them. His name is Yanagishita Sora." There was a photo of the young Japanese man in black and white style. He was rather attractive. And next to him was a female. She seemed to be in her late twenties. She was petite with delicate features and a naïve look upon her face. They were hand in hand. They must be a couple, Mello assumed in his head.

"After they moved to England they hired a maiden, Chloe who is the girl in the picture. Apart from them, there was another butler. His name was Sebastian and he was an old friend of the family. He was friends with the child's grandfather, Wally Wammy. He helped raising the newborn baby. He was the one convinced as the murderer." Mello's eyes moved in a tense rhythm. Analyzing and weighting the facts, trying to expose the meaning behind the words.

"Why would he do such a thing?" Matt whispered disbelief in his voice.

"They say that Sebastian and the boy's grandfather had an argument which ended their friendship. After Wammy's death, Sebastian was hired from the remaining family to take care of the kid."

"It makes sense to me… It was a murder out of revenge." Matt stated. But the angel wasn't convinced with the whole story. The pieces of the puzzle weren't fitting together. And what about that little poem they had discovered in the book?

Mello tagged his hand on his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He reread aloud,

_One cloudy day, his parents were away_

_The boy stood tall, playing the piano all alone. _

_The clock was counting two hours past midnight._

_That's when the red rose stopped its blossom _

_He heard a shriek and then footsteps nearing._

_A frozen hand reached and grabbed him by the neck_

_and the next day the boy was found dead….." _

"Okay I've got it! What was tall on the room?"

"Huh?" Matt raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"The boy stood tall… But this guy is tiny! What thing is tall and is placed in that room?"

"Mello it might be meant as a phrase… you know… metaphorically?"

"I doubt it… wait! The tall clock! Okay this is it! Now, we have the piano and here says something about a rose. How did the boy called me Matt?"

"Ehm… I think…"

"Come on! Blurt it out!"

"Shut up! I am thinking! I think he called you Bara!" Matt exclaimed, happy to be of any use to the archangel.

"Okay, Bara means rose in Japanese and I presume that this is a nickname the kid gave to the Chloe girl which fits because the same night the boy was murdered she was dead in her room. Someone stabbed her with a knife and opened her. Her corpse was found without a heart and two fingers were missing from her right hand."

"Oh my… That's horrible… I think I am going to be sick…" Matt grabbed his tummy, giving it a long squeeze.

"A corpse was found in the kitchen burned. The man, the police assumed to be Sora. They never found Sebastian. They say he escaped and he was hiding in the land of Mexico or something…"

"Well, why arte we prying? Seems like the case was solved."

"No Matt… There are some things that don't match. We said that the one who murdered the boy was in the room before him. Then somebody should have opened the door for him. And then why did he killed the other two. Okay, maybe Chloe because he wanted to get the key but why go all the way down to the kitchen and not leave quickly when the job is done?"

"Well…" Matt stayed quiet at this. Mello seemed to be right. Maybe there was more to the story than this.

"Let's go to the blue room. I want to check out something." Mello said. He had figured out something that was for sure.

~$.$~

The room was even creepier than the last time they had visited it. Mello neared the clock, examining it closely. He opened the little door, calculating its volume.

"Matt! I got it! The murderer is…" A thick fog and a bright light interrupted Mello's declaration.

"Who? Who was it?" The small child squeaked helplessly, looking forward to find out the truth.

"I repeat… the one who killed the ghost boy was-

**I am horrible… Merry early Christmas everybody! Hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Read and Review :3**


End file.
